


Orange

by Everydayishark



Series: Rainbow of Death [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sunsets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: They sit on the park bench. Hyunwoo wants to tell Minhyuk how he feels.But he doesn't. (And then he does)





	Orange

Hyunwoo sits next to Minhyuk on the rickety park bench. It has always been their spot, and it’s a tradition they haven’t managed to shake off.

 It’s cold for the time of year, too cold. He wonders if it’s a sign, maybe. He stuffs his hands in his pockets. He wants to tell him how he feels—he wants to ask him out. He looks at Minhyuk, ears and nose red, smiling eyes beneath crimson locks, flushed cheeks (from the cold, probably), a small smile tucking on his lips as he catches his eye. Hyunwoo looks down. Minhyuk talks, about this and that, Hyunwoo can’t really say for sure because all he hears is the beating of his own heart, thumping rapidly as he gathers up the courage to tell him.

He doesn’t.

He sits in silence while Minhyuk talks, and the moment passes.

Maybe later. It’ll definitely, probably come up later.

They watch the sun set behind the trees, coloring the world a soft orange before it all fades to black.

\--

It’s a year later.

They sit on the same park bench, and Hyunwoo’s more or less the same, yet everything is different. Minhyuk is different. He’s dating someone now—some guy named Hoseok. His face lights up when he talks about him. They’re happy, _he_ ’s happy.

Hyunwoo’s not.

Hyunwoo’s heart aches with every word that comes from his mouth, but he keeps up his smile. He has to be happy for him. He _has_ to. That’s what friends do, after all. Minhyuk shows him pictures on his phone of him and Hoseok. They’re holding hands, smiling happily at the camera. (That could’ve been them.  That _should_ ’ve been them.)

Hyunwoo smiles.

His heart aches.

The sun sets behind the trees, coloring the world a sickly orange before it all fades to black.

\--

Two years later.

The park bench is rotting, and it’s definitely no longer structurally safe to sit on. (They sit on it anyway. Miraculously, it does not break down.)

Hyunwoo thought the feelings would’ve died down by now. They haven’t seen each other for a while, and as life goes on, so does Hyunwoo. Or at least, so he thinks. But when he sees Minhyuk again, walking up to their rickety old park bench, in the park that connected their childhood homes, in the park that sparked their friendship, his heart leaps up and he knows he is still madly, deeply in love with his best friend.

(In the park that could’ve, should’ve been, the start of a long, happy love.)

Hoseok has moved into Minhyuk’s apartment. It made sense. Things were going so well between them.

Hyunwoo helps them move in their King sized bed, where they would later no doubt have sex in.

(It could’ve been them. It should’ve been them.)

His heart tears.

The sun sets behind the trees, coloring the world a desperate orange before it all fades to black.

\--

Two and a half years later.

Minhyuk calls in the evening.  Hoseok has left him. He’s desperate and crying, heaving sobs in the middle of the empty apartment, and Hyunwoo drives across the country to comfort his best friend. He holds him in his arms in the middle of the night, and it almost feels right. (Yet it’s all wrong. Everything’s wrong.)

He cries on his chest, until his shirt is soaked and he kisses his forehead and tells him it’s going to be alright.

It’s going to be alright.

It’s going to be alright.

\--

Three years later.

The park bench is gone, replaced by what no doubt should pass for a work of art. They awkwardly lean against the concrete structure, which is too spikey and lumpy to sit on.

Minhyuk is back to being his usual, cheerful self. He smiles as he leans into Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo decides it’s time. It’s finally time to say how he really feels.

He tells him he loves him. Has loved him for years.

Minhyuk’s smile fades. His eyes are sad. (He doesn’t feel the same, but he hopes they can still be friends)

His heart breaks.

The sun sets behind the trees, coloring the world a sorrowful orange before it all fades to black.

\--

Four years later.

Hyunwoo sees Minhyuk walk across the street. He hesitates, but waves anyway. Minhyuk pauses and smiles, waving back before his new boyfriend Kihyun drags him along.

They still talk sometimes, but it’s not as easy as it used to be.

There’s always an unspoken awkwardness between them.

(The lingering of unrequited love. The bitter taste of a broken heart.)

Hyunwoo finds love again, much later, though the ghost of Minhyuk lingers in his heart.

The sun sets, coloring the world a lonely orange before it all fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's on y'all because you wanted me to write something  
> I wrote something
> 
> and it's angsty as fuck.  
> Bye ilu <3


End file.
